


Twisted

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implications of torture, Overwatch! Amelie, Role Reversal, Talon! Tracer, implications of verbal manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: If Talon captured a certain British pilot instead...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission for my best mate Nikanono

_Exactly two weeks ago today at 8:09 pm Overwatch agents found the body of Gerard Lacroix, declared dead at the scene_

 

_He was made an example of by the very terrorist organization he fought against; in the end they got the last laugh._

 

_His newlywed wife now a young widow was given no time to move on. Overwatch agents came and went, returning home to the shocking discovery of a fallen friend. Then seeking her out to offer their dull condolences. Everyday she is reminded of his legacy, of the friends and comrades who mourned him._

 

_Thus as she sat alone at the top of Gibraltar, the tallest tower of OVerwatch headquarters with the intention of being just that, alone…_

 

_“Phew...oh...bloody hell that was...god awful...hello? Hello?”_

 

_And yet her efforts to escape the repeated apologies for her loss and empty promises of support, somehow someone still managed to physically climb the tower to find her. That is to say it wasn’t impossible, a simple maintenance ladder was all one needed to get there, but the very idea that someone went out of their way to scale a sixty foot tall tower was the only thing holding her back from pushing this person straight off._

 

_With a deep sigh she mentally prepared herself as slow hesitant footsteps came closer._

 

_“I uh...we’ve...never met officially before…”_

 

_And yet she knew this voice quite well._

 

_“My name is Lena Oxton an-”_

 

_“I know who you are” she replied quickly with a bite in her voice._

 

_Lack of patience would be to blame but…_

 

_“Gerard spoke fondly of you”_

 

_Which was an understatement, upon discovering the young flying prodigy he physically could not stop talking about her. Much to Amelie’s annoyance, she made it a point to avoid the loud obnoxious girl as much as possible. She trusted him with her life, and his love, he would never go behind her back, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t jealous. Stewing in her own spite though never once having a single conversation with her._

 

_Yet as she turned around and found the girl with tears streaming down her face, huffing and disheveled from climbing the tower determined to say her peace…_

 

_“...r-really?”_

 

_She may have been wrong about this girl._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Lacroix?...Hey Amelie?”

 

She blinked out of her trance and sat up in attention.

 

“Oui Capitan?”

 

Ana Amari, Captain, founder and mentor to Amelie Lacroix sat across from her pupil, rocking slightly as the plane jet across Europe towards their next mission.

 

“Are you feeling alright? I know it’s been-”

 

“I’m fine” she said quickly though immediately regretted it, letting out a soft sigh and softened her voice as Ana watched on with pity in her eyes,”...I’m...fine Capitan”

 

“You’ve had a rough time Amelie. Impressive record or not, I’m worried”

 

Of course her teacher would say that. Any other General in any military would praise her, 100% kill rate she never lost a single target. But she wasn’t in this to be a hero or for the fame, nowadays she just wanted to feel again even if it was just the recoil.

 

Leaning against her rifle like the only friend she had, Amelie shook her head and replied, much softer than before, “I’ll be fine…”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_“Never have I ever...gone through boot camp”_

 

_“What? Are you bloody kidding right now. Then how did you-”_

 

_“Ah ah, drink first. You know the rules”_

 

_Amelie immediately regret not meeting Lena sooner. She was the missing piece to a gaping hole she had no idea even existed. Lena was loud and a voice when Amelie chose to be silent, able to be outwardly expressive towards life and everything about it and made everything seem new and exciting. She was everything she wasn’t and in turn so was she to her, they fit perfectly together._

 

_Lena loved Gerard, had it not been for him she would not be here and changed her life. The least she could do was offer sincere grief to the only other person who loved him as much._

 

_They bonded over a lost friend and loved one but somehow gained each other in its wake._

 

_“C’mon Oxton. My drink is getting warm” she laughed, swirling her glass in a teasing manner while Lena struggled to fill up another shot glass of whiskey._

 

_“Hold up mate, while I get my head together…” she hiccuped, downing a quick gulp of water before continuing, just another day at another pub after a successful mission from Amelie and a surprise invitation to become a test pilot for the future of teleportation. Tonight they celebrated._

 

_”You wanna run all that by me again in detail?”_

 

_“I never formally joined the military. I shoot for sport. Happened to be the best and was picked up by the French government to represent my country for Overwatch”_

 

_Lena’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “Oh bloody hell you magestic bird”_

 

_“Your turn cherie”_

 

_Lena was always a doer in life, finding something she hadn’t done before was hard enough. But to be fair also Amelie was going for cheap shots, ‘I’ve never cut my hair above my shoulders before’ and ‘Never flown a plane’.  Lena held her glass in hand, glaring at the offending alcohol then at her opponent. In which a new plan of attack was conceived._

 

_“Never have I ever...kissed…”_

_  
_ _Amelie scoffed,“Really Lena? I’ve kissed women before”_

 

_Lena quickly raised a finger to clarify, “But I’ve never kissed a french woman”_

 

_Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at that cocky grin, “You lie”_

 

_“Nope, either english when I was home and I joined young and spent most of my time in Germany. Never been to France”_

 

_Amelie paused a moment, there was no denying she had an experimental phase when she was young in a boarding school for ladies. Alcohol was snuck into her room with her roommate and the rest was history._

 

_Lena finally got her but Amelie was always a sore loser._

 

_She grumbled but took a long swig of her drink, finally, not once taking her eyes off her friend’s smug grin. It was a small victory but one she would relish in for awhile, and that simply won’t do. Placing the glass down on the table, she promptly leaned over and pressed her lips against Lena’s. Clearly Lena’s lack of french lady kissing was a problem that needed to be fixed._

 

_She nearly dropped her drink, frozen in place and wide eyed until they parted. But Amelie remained close, offering a smirk and a wink._

 

_“Cheers cherie~”_

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Amelie what’s your status_ **

 

**_I’m in position._ **

 

They said it would be a simple mission, ensuring the safety of important government officials who were in talks of peace. Yet Overwatch sent a small army and the world’s best snipers, it might have been overkill but they did expect the worst.

 

Tonight they landed in Paris, France.

 

Overrated if you asked Amelie but it was nice to be home for the short amount of time it would be.

 

Taking a knee with her rifle propped and ready, she glanced down the scope to find her teacher several blocks away atop another building. Her eyes and scope trained on street level while several other agents patrolled the rooftops.

 

**_I have eyes on our target. Secure the perimeter and we should be home before dinner._ **

 

**_Mon deiu if I miss Taco night again I swear…_ **

 

Ana’s laughter was cut short as distant gunfire and shouting were heard over comms. But as the two immediately whipped around, frantically searching for the source, there was nothing.

 

**_Ana…_ **

 

**_Hold your position I’m going to check it out._ **

 

**_But we’ll lose the target!_ **

 

Nothing but radio silence as her reply. Amelie returned her eyes and scope to the building across the way but Ana was gone.

 

**_All troops keep your eyes on the target. Rooftop teams check and clear._ **

 

A quick response and once stagnant agents were at attention, guns pointed and searching for the mysterious intruder.

 

**_Ana! Come in Ana, what’s your position?!_ **

 

But once again, nothing but static.

 

Launching a grapple cable across the rooftops, she swung through the city with ease, hopping over and running across in a mild panic as her teacher still would not respond, following the trail of distant cries of pain and gunshots.

 

**_Ana I swear if I lose you too-_ **

 

Her boots skidded to a halt before the edge of a building, finally catching sight of her mentor’s blue coat. Hunched over on the ground covered in specks of blood as she grasped her arm tight, a sad attempt to stop the bleeding as she stared up at a dark figure who stood before her and a small pistol aimed right between the eyes.

 

“Sorry Cap~” the figure smiled as she pulled the trigger.

 

Amelie was left frozen, watching a mist of blood spray across a familiar face and look on as her mentor promptly fell backwards. Unmoving.

 

The figure grinned, wiping the crimson specks from her cheek with the back of her hand as she slowly turned around. Knowing full well she had an audience, now ready to face her next opponent.

 

Amelie couldn’t breathe.

  


 

_So uh...kiss for good luck?_

  


_There will be one waiting for you when you come home_

  


_Then I’ll be back before you know it!_

 

 

 

The figure standing before Ana’s body was dark, a sinister smile Amelie could only wish she could say she had no idea who this monster was. Dark red light pulsing in her chest and back, scars across her cheek and chin and hair slicked back.

 

Despite all this there was no way around it.

 

Lena Oxton is alive.

 

“Well well, look who finally decided to join the p-”

 

But she was about to be dead again. Amelie’s visor snapped over her eyes as she pulled her rifle up and let loose an entire clip aimed at the new Talon agent she had heard about. Notoriously fast and deadly.

 

Lena disappeared, in a blink of an eye she was several feet away, back pressed up against the wall, huffing and panting at the close call.

 

“Whoa whoa! Jeez no time for a monologue?!” she screamed, disappearing once again as a trail of bullets followed her.

 

“You really haven’t changed much!” she laughed, her voice popping in different directions as she zipped around the rooftops. Amelie grit her teeth, normally able to observe an enemy and exploit their weakness but behind her eyes that stung and spilled over her cheeks, she desperately held down the trigger blindly following the streak of red. Unable to focus with the loss of her mentor and sudden return and betrayal of her best friend. She couldn’t take it.

 

“YOU’RE NOT HER” she screamed, chasing after the red light that giggled at her pain. Salting her wounds and leading her away from the objective but she didn’t care.

 

“Aw Amelie...you’ve always been a great liar!” she laughed, hopping across the gaps of buildings, spinning around in the air without a care in the world with Amelie close behind.

 

“But I know better!”

 

Taking advantage of her recklessness, she placed a small device on the ground of another building just as she landed, rolling away and turning back just in time for the device to explode in Amelie’s face when she was close enough, sending her flying back and slamming against the wall.

 

She coughed and sputtered, visor pulling away from her eyes as she struggling to stand. But soon she was pressed up against it via a gun to her forehead.

 

“Don’t you remember your old friend?” Lena pouted, a fake stifling lip to appear broken hearted. As if she knew a thing about how that felt right now.

 

Amelie was shaking. Unsure of whether to sob or scream, she smacked the pistol away and grabbed a fist full of her jacket, yanking her in close.

 

“My old friend wouldn’t have joined Talon!”

 

That voice, this face, she couldn’t deny who this was. And yet as Lena’s grin faded away, brows furrowed as a deep scowl set in that was so foreign she couldn’t recognize the girl she once knew.

 

“Then you didn’t know me very well did you?”

 

An explosion off in the distance finally brought her back to the mission at hand, which was now lost as her comms went crazy, broken radio chatter screaming orders to retreat and save survivors.

 

But the entire city could be on fire for all she cared, Amelie’s hands were digging into the leather lapels of her jacket, clutching tight as she struggled to form words. To find something, anything to say.

 

“L...Lena I..thought…you were…”

 

Before she could finish, a swift punch to the ribs sent her doubling over. Releasing her hold on her to crumple forward beside her boots, just barely catching sight of a black and red jet roaring to life above her before the back end of Lena’s pistol caught the side of her head sending her into darkness.

 

“Cheers love…”

 

* * *

 

Ana Amari, dead at the scene.

 

Amelie awoke in the Overwatch med bay sobbing. Inconsolable as she curled inwards in a fetal position, clutching a pillow to smother her screams.

 

Her mentor and leader dead at the hands of a monster who had the audacity to take the form of her best friend.

 

She cried for hours. But when it was over, she was enraged.

 

Against Angela’s wishes, she got up and dressed, bandages still wet around her forehead as she stomped into the main control room demanding answers.

 

“Tell me. Right now. That’s not her” she hissed, pointing accusingly at the screens that replayed footage from last night’s mission as she glared at her Commander. But he remained silent, staring at the monitors, watching the girl laugh and tease, zip across the sky taking out Overwatch agents one by one.

 

The room remained silent as she shook.

 

A gentle cough from the corner broke through the thick tension, earning the attention of the entire control room. The source being a nervous scientist, who also happened to be a gorilla, slowly making his way towards them.

 

“I think I may be of some assistance”

 

She didn’t understand a lot of it but she was able to piece it together.

 

Slipstream was a project to delve into teleportation, the malfunction that sent the plane crashing into earth gave off traces of time distortion. Lena was somehow transported into another time in another plane of existence. But when plans were made to create a way to bring her back, there was a breach in Overwatch computer systems.

 

Talon found her and figured out how to bring her back first.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why...”

 

“I wish I knew, she can control her own flow of time. Making her incredibly fast and-”

 

“Lena wouldn’t do this!” Amelie groaned, clutching her head as she began to pace nervously,”She loved Overwatch! She loved us!”

 

“Lacroix you need to rest”

 

But she shook her head, glancing back at the footage. At the girl who shot Ana Amari with a smile on her face, “I need to find her” she hissed, turning on her heel to march away had a hand not reach out and hold her by the shoulder.

 

“I’m not losing you too, get rest. We will find her and we will have answers. I promise”

 

She was...angry, confused and hurt. Her head throbbed and heart sank with every passing moment she stared at Lena on the screen.

 

Reluctant but obedient she returned to her quarters with the intention of resting. But not before letting out a terrible cry and flipping over her desk in frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

Three out of the five world leaders were murdered at the hands of Talon, sending entire countries into spiraling fear and chaos. It’s shadowy figureheads couldn’t be more pleased, praising their newest addition. She walked through the dark halls with her head held high, red lights illuminating her path as she went.

 

Stopping only to find purple lights flickering and pulsating from her quarters.

 

“Amelie Lacroix huh?” Sombra hummed, not bothering to turn around as Tracer entered. With a wave of her hand, four holo screens appearing with security photos of the Overwatch agent,” I guess she’s the best sniper in the world now”

 

Tracer rolled her eyes, forcibly looking away to put her gauntlets and gloves away, “What do you want”

 

But the hacker just laughed, lounging on the small chair as she twirled a strand of hair in between her finger, watching the screens and swiping to the next photo. Amelie crouched low with her sniper up and aiming, some schematics of her visor and grapple cable because Sombra was bored with the OVerwatch security program.

 

“Just some small talk _amiga_ . I can see why you had a thing for her. I mean…” she leaned in, scanning a particularly wonderful profile shot of the tall woman scanning the area,”... _Mira_ those legs _ah si?_ ”

 

Tracer slammed the drawer shut, demanding silence as she glared at the hacker from over her shoulder. Still refusing to look at any of the photos, “Piss off”

 

But Sombra just waved her finger, holo screens disappearing at her command,“Ah ah, careful _mija_. I saw the way you were looking at her”

 

“Overwatch is dead to me. Her included” she replied but too quickly and she knew it, but it was too late. Turning around, Sombra was standing now, her brow arched up in amusement. She could see the way Sombra’s eyes were scanning her, always looking for a loophole or a weakness to exploit and hold over her head later.

 

“Sure _amiga_...just watch yourself” she shrugged, taking slow strides towards the door. Tracer watched her every move, her glare hardening with every moment she remained in her sights, she hated the cocky hacker who roamed the halls like she owned it. But particularly hated they way she smiled when she eyes rested on the red light sitting in her chest.

 

“I like having you around. Don’t make me do anything I might regret”

 

She waved to goodbye and left, a soft chuckle in her wake as Tracer watched her go. Unconsciously reaching up and clutching the harness strapped to her body before slamming the door shut.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for Amelie to cross paths with her old friend again.

 

She kept her ear to the ground for even the slightest hint of a fast giggly Talon agent and jumped on the nearest plane towards it. Much to Commander Morrison’s frustration as he shrunk back behind cover, spotting someone hopping out of said plane.

 

**_Lacroix what the hell are you doing!?_ **

 

**_You want that annoyance off your back? She’s mine and I’m not leaving until I have a proper chat with her._ **

 

He growled, peering out of the corner of his cover, the blinking girl laughing as she was picking off his agents one by one.

 

**_Get her off my ass and you come home in one piece. That’s an order._ **

 

Not three seconds after giving the command, a sharp yelp of surprise and a hard thud was heard, gunfire ceased long enough for him and his soldiers to run back into the fight.

 

Amelie had swung down and completely body slammed the small girl into the ground, holding her in a tight chokehold while grappling upwards and pulling them off the street and to the rooftops.

 

With Tracer out of the fight, Overwatch regained control of the payload and slowly took it back.

 

“Bloody hell you don’t waste any time do y-” her words cut short with a swift punch to the nose, cracking it instantly.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Amelie screamed, grabbing hold of her jacket to pull her in for a sucker punch to the jaw,” You loved Overwatch and everything we stood for!”

 

No she was not wasting any time. Not after sitting in the medbay, stewing over the events of the past week, attending her mentor’s funeral with lost eyes, thinking about this moment every passing hour she couldn’t sleep.

 

Guns forgotten, Tracer slammed her knee against Amelie’s ribs knocking the air right out of her.

 

“Until you all left me to die! Do you really think Slipstream was a fucking accident?!” she screamed, shoving her back against a wall. Her hands gripping her suit in a shaking grasp, “You made me this way on purpose to be a tool. Talon saved me!”

 

Amelie stared at the girl, a chuckle erupting from her chest into a full blown cackle in utter disbelief,” And you believed that? God you were always so naive but this? You ate that bullshit right up didn’t you?”

 

Tracer hissed, bashing her fist against her cheek over and over again as she screamed, “Shut up! You don’t know what I been through! Floating in darkness, a ghost in my own skin. You don’t know anything!”

 

Amelie remained still, taking each blow with each cry, listening as her voice devolved and cracked. She panted heavily, her punches weakening with every strike, but Amelie took it. Face bruised and blood dribbling from her split lip and broken nose, she spit off to the side as she grabbed her by the wrist, glaring down at her.  

 

“Talon has done nothing but force feed you lies”

 

“Why do you care?!”

 

Her grip tightened as her face pulled into scowl, “You’re the last thing I have left. Talon took EVERYTHING from me and I will sooner die than see them take you too!”

 

“Piss off you never cared about me! I was just a rebound after Gerard-”

 

“ENOUGH”

 

Tracer let out a cry of pain as her forehead bashed against hers, sending her back and releasing her own grip on Amelie’s suit.

 

“Do you have _any_ idea what happened to us when we lost you?!” she screamed, holding onto her tight to swing around and slam her against the wall,” I was there, I watched your plane go down and I still see it when I sleep”

 

Tracer’s jaw hung open but no sound came out as Amele reached up and ripped the red tinted goggles from her face, leaving nothing between them as she struggled to keep herself together.

 

“We miss you. We loved you. _I_ loved you” now her voice cracked, her eyes burning to hold in the tears but failed as she could barely choke out, “Lena...Please come home”

 

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe. Tracer remained utterly still, her heart throbbing and broken at the sight of her best friend openly sobbing and begging. She did recall a time, many times before this, before she awoke to a dark room and a device embedded in her chest.

 

A time before they locked her away and fed her nothing but evil words and lies until she believed them.

 

But those times are dead, things were different now. Whether she wanted it or not.

 

Slowly her hands reached up, placing them over Amelie’s shaking hands in a gentle manner before whispering with a voice full of fear, “I...I can’t…”

 

The red light in her chest hummed louder and louder until gaining the attention of both women who looked down and watched with confusion and horror as the light faded into purple.

 

**_I warned you amiga_ **

 

Tracer gasped, shoving Amelie away just as the harness let out a sickening low distorted sound with thick lines of electricity erupting from the center wrapping around her and sending her straight to the ground and screaming.

 

Amelie scrambled back to her, calling out and reaching for the harness only to be shocked when she got close enough. Tracer curled inwards, screeching and sobbing as the harness was slowly killing her, sending her into convulsions like a dog getting zapped for being disobedient.

 

**_You got twenty seconds before this kills you_ **

 

Sombra cooed softly into her comm.

 

**_You or her mija._ **

 

Without another moment to spare, Tracer pulled out her pistol and fired.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_“Hey Ame?”_

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“Do you think we will ever stop fighting?”_

 

_She paused a moment, putting her book down to stare down at the girl in her lap, “You mean the war?”_

 

_“I mean...the war’s gotta end sometime but even after that, all the...evil in the world that we will face and fight off. At some point...do you think we will ever stop?”_

 

_Leaning back against the wall, she hummed to herself in thought, her fingers threading through the obnoxious brown spikes, “Hard to say, I’m not good at anything else”_

 

_Lena grinned, giggling to herself as she looked up with mischief in her eyes, “You’re wonderful love. But your cooking could use some work”_

 

_“Oh is that right?” she narrowed her eyes dangerously, without warning her hands shot downwards, grasping under Lena’s arms and sides, “You want to run that by me again you little brat?!”_

 

_Lena squeaked, shrinking away as she laughed and cried, “Nooooo! I’m sorry!! Hahahahaa Amelieeeee!!”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Amelie barely made it out, grappling away and pulling herself off the roof with a shattered ribcage and bullet wounds along her arm, she couldn’t catch herself in time and crashed into the wall before falling straight down.

 

Lena fell unconscious as the harness hummed, its red hue returning as the electric shock ceased.

 

Talon and Overwatch picked up their respective agent and left downtown in shambles behind.

 

Lena Oxton was declared an enemy, Tracer now shoot on sight.

 

Amelie once again awoke to the news and cried herself to sleep for a week.

 

It took some convincing but somehow she managed to let herself return to the field earlier than recommended.

 

**_I need to see her. One last time._ **

 

**_I gave you a strict order._ **

 

**_And I came home._ **

 

She was technically right and under these grounds only she was allowed to accompany him and his men into battle where Talon agents and a certain blinking nuscience was said to be causing trouble.

 

She said nothing on the way there.

 

And nothing as the plane landed and soldiers poured out of the hangar and into the fight.

 

Amelie remained on the roof, silently watching the city be thrown into chaos as omnics, Overwatch and Talon clashed. But she couldn’t care right now, to be honest she never did.

 

Lifting her rifle with one hand, the barrel aimed straight up towards the heavens she pulled the trigger.

 

The sky exploded like thunder ripping through the air louder than any other bullet or screeching twisting metal.

 

For a single moment, she commanded silence.

 

Seconds later the fire fight continued, with one less agent in the midst of it as the sniper’s roar called out to one person and she answered.

 

“So is this it?” a soft voice asked behind her.

 

Amelie chuckled as she turned around, finding Lena leaning against a wall, her arms crossed tight over her chest, subconsciously covering the light. She let out a sigh of relief, never thought she would be so happy to see the crimson hum like a comforting heartbeat. She was still alive and that was all she could ask for at the moment.  

 

“We meet out here like this, you yell at me to return to Overwatch and we beat the crap out of each other?”

 

“Your new home made it quite clear they have no intention of letting you go. Willingly or not”

 

Lena shrugged, unable to look her in the eye as she felt her scan. New scars along her neck from injections and light traces of a fractured jaw compliments of the ones holding her leash.

 

“I will find a way”

 

“Good luck with that”

 

With a huff, Tracer pushed herself from the wall and craned her neck, stretching her shoulders while flipping her pistols out.

 

“Til then…” she offered a sinister grin and a wink as Amelie’s visor closed over her eyes with her rifle aimed and ready.

 

“Shall we?”


End file.
